Fearless
by Datrandomkid
Summary: A young boy named Max, is taken to the kingdom because of his skills. There he does well enough to impress King Solomon. He is given a quest to find the lost scroll of Ryzantine. On the quest he will make new friends, fight monsters, and experience betrayal.
1. Introduction

Max ran for his life. He didn't dare waste a second, not even to look back. He knew this was it for him. Not only him, but the whole world of Minecraftia. _No, he thought. It can't end like this._ He thought of his friends. His own family. Mary. He blinked back tears. Then the sword came. He put his sword in front of him. _Goodbye world. _They made contact.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 1: Hide and Seek**

"Ready or not, here I come!" Yelled Mary. Max sat still, hiding in a hay pile near the mine. He had a plan to scare her when she came by. When he heard her deep breaths he jumped out. "BOOO!" He screamed. "AHH!" screamed Mary. She jumped back, falling into the minecart behind her. She disappeared quickly. "Mary? He asked. He looked around. It was lunch time at Hartrow and not much people were around. He stepped into the mine.


	3. The Mine

**Chapter 2: The Mine**

Max was scared. He was only 7, and never even came to the mine. His father always told him when you get older. He followed the tracks through the dimly –lighted cave. His brown eyes sparkled with fear. His hands trembled every step he took. "Mary?" He called again. "I'm over here!" replied Mary. Max followed the sound of her voice and found her at the end of the tracks. "We have to get out!" Max exclaimed. Mary nodded."I'm scared," she said. "Me too," Max mumbled. They didn't realize it, but their hands slipped together. They followed the path back up. "Grrrrrrrr," they heard. "What was that?" Mary said. Her voice got really quiet. Max stared straight into her eyes. "I don't know."


	4. Mob Encounters

**Chapter 3: Mob Encounters**

A silhouette formed in the darkness. "Grrrrrrrr," it said. "Hello? Are you okay?" Max asked. It emerged from the shadows. It had green skin, and wore a blue shirt. It looked like an undead human! "It's a zombie!" Max screamed. "Run!" He sprinted up the tracks. He looked behind him and Mary was still down there. The zombie was inching closer to her, its arms outstretched. "NO!" Yelled Max. He charged at the monster with his bare hands. He hit it straight in the face. It fell down, but got back up. He then hit it again. And again. And again. He attacked it so much, blood was all over him. Finally, he stood up. Mary looked straight at him. Her eyes were wide open. They then came up the cave, not saying a word to each other.


	5. Feast

**Chapter 4: Feast**

Mary and Max walked out of the cave. Max's father, Jakob, ran to him. "My son!" He exclaimed. He looked at Max then asked what happened. He was too stunned to speak. But Mary, the once silent one, spoke up. She explained the whole story. Everybody listened to her; after all she is the mayor's daughter. By the end, almost the whole town came to hear. Finally Mary's father came. He looked at her, than at Max."Prepare for a feast!"Mayor Smith shouted. "This time for the hero!" The crowd cheered.


	6. Scholarship

**Chapter 5: Scholarship**

Max was carried up on the crowd's shoulders all the way home. He couldn't even process what was happening. In fact all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. So when he arrived at his doorstep, Jakob behind him, he said, "I'm tired." Jakob, of course wanting a feast and possibly a raise from officer to guard, said, "No, it will be okay! Just come it will be fun." When he saw Max's frown, he knew he wasn't coming."Mary will be there…" he added. "Okay," Max agreed. "Now we have to change your clothes," Jakob said, reviewing his blood-soaked clothes.

Max walked up to Mary's mansion with his father's hand in his. He ringed the doorbell to be greeted Mary's mother, Kate."Hello Max! Come in!" She was dressed in a long, blue dress. "Greetings Mrs. Smith," replied Jakob. He was dressed in black tuxedo. All Max was wearing was leather clothing. They walked, following her to a long table with all the nobles and the mayor at the head of the table. He sat down next to Mary at the table. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Today we honor the day the hero that has came to respond." Everybody raised their glass." I bless this soul and Notch should too." Everybody laughed."But in all seriousness, you have saved my beloved daughter's life. And for that I offer a proposition. You took leadership even though you were scared to death. So I offer you a scholarship to military training for free. The king will like this." Gasps spread across the room." But sir isn't he too young?" Protested Jakob."And also a raise for you, if the deal is taken." Now Jakob seemed interested. He turned to his son. "Max, how 'bout it?" All eyes turned to him. He looked down as he talked. "Will I be with you daddy?" he said. "Of course," he said with a smile on his face. "A deal then?" The Mayor pronounced. "I believe so,"Jakob said.


	7. Blackmail

**8 years later… **

"Hey Max," said the voice."I don't think I've gotten my money yet this week."You'll get it on Wednesday, Jimmy." Max replied. He didn't turn around. Jimmy pointed at him. "I don't have time 'till Wednesday." Max continued to walk. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Jimmy grabbed his arm. He stood firm, trying not to look scared. He pushed Max down. "I'm not afraid of you," Max managed while getting up. "That's your problem, Fisherman. You have no fear."

He kicked Max in the stomach before he could get up. He pulled him up, and then punched him again. Max groaned. "I would finish you off, but still need that money." Jimmy kicked him in the stomach again. He coughed up some blood. "Too bad you will be in jail to use the money." Max's dad, Jakob, stepped out of the shadow. "You are under arrest for black mail of minor. Anything you say will be used in trial against King Solomon." Jimmy looked at Max with pure hatred in his eyes. "You will regret this, Fisherman." Jimmy said. "Good job, Max," said Jakob. He placed his hand on his shoulders. "You're special. I know it." He led Jimmy to the carriage to be taken away, leaving Max to think if whatever he did was right.


End file.
